


Silver Tongue

by SmutHorn



Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Play, Domestic, Loki being a little shit, M/M, argument, hurtful words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt floating around tumblr and decided to try my hand at it.</p><p>A human getting pissed at their vampire boyfriend so they put in a silver sterling tongue stud and bracelets and earrings and their vampire boyfriend is just standing five feet away like “babe. c’mon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was curled up on the couch with his boyfriend. His vampire boyfriend. He and Thor had been dating for the last 6 months and they had all been wonderful months. They had had a few fights at the beginning, most couples did though and it didn’t help much that Loki didn’t know know his boyfriend was a vampire at the start of their relationship, OR how he had found out for that matter. Loki was with some friends late at night and found Thor drinking the blood of some blonde slut from a bar. That had not been a pretty fight. Now though, everything was fine, it was perfect even. 

Loki thought so anyway, he had finally convinced Thor to start drinking from him two months ago and every time after Thor fed, the older man always stayed with Loki for hours after, just to make sure he didn’t take too much. The guy even got along with Loki’s friends, even the ones with the hardest of heads, so yeah, it was pretty perfect. Except for one thing. In all 6 months of them dating, Loki had never once met any of Thor’s friends or family. 

Right when Loki opened up his mouth to speak Thor cleared his throat and got up. “I should get going, you have a big day tomorrow, am I right?” The blonde man said, looking at him and knitting his brows together. “What is wrong?”

Loki was nodding in understanding then tilted his head. “Wrong? Nothing, I do have a big day and know that if you stay I will not get much rest.”

“You have a face that says other wise, your scent it slightly off too.” Thor said, giving a soft smile and sitting back down. “Tell me what ills you.”

Loki sighed and looking down. “I was just thinking……”

“About what? I may have many powers, but mind reading is not one of them.” Thor smiled.

Loki nodded and played with a string on his pants. Thor was always weird when Loki asked about his parents so he didn’t like doing it. “I was just thinking about how you’ve met my friends and my parents….”

“How would that ill you, I thought everything was fine with them?”

“No, no it is, I didn’t finish. You see…. You’ve met my friends and family, but in the entire time we have dated I have yet to meet any of yours and I was just wondering-” 

“Absolutely not!” Thor said, cutting off Loki’s sentence and standing up. “I forbid it.”

“What?” Loki asked, frowning. “You forbid it?”

“That is what I said.”

“I don’t understand, Thor, why can’t I meet them.” He asked.

“Vampires and humans do not mix well, surely you remember your reaction to finding out what I am.” Thor said and turned to leave. 

“I- Wait, damn it.” Loki growled, getting up and grabbing the strong arm. “You can’t just say that shit and then leave! and you make it sound like I was terrified. I wasnt! I was shocked to see that my fucking boyfriend was drinking from some sluts neck!” Loki growled, getting angry.

“It doesn’t matter. You are not meeting them.” He said, no growled. Thor actually fucking growled at him.

“Give me one good damn reason why I can’t and don’t give me that ‘vampires and humans don’t mix well’ bullshit because we normally mix very well!” Loki yelled. He wasn’t even sure why he was so mad, maybe it wasn’t even anger, yeah, anger was wrong. It was hurt that he felt. Hurt that Thor didn’t want him around his friends and family and the way he was stating it. All Thor had to do was say ‘I’m afraid they might hurt you’ and Loki would be fine with that.

“I’m not going to explain myself to insignificant little human. I told you no and thats it. You are not going to meet them.” Thor said, not even realizing his words.

Loki’s eyes widened and he took a step back, looking frightened and vulnerable for a second before standing straight and clenching his fists. “Get out.” Loki said, voice sounding like ice. “Get the fuck out right now.”

Thor swallowed and took a step forward, frowning when Loki took another step back. “Loki, I did not mean-”

“Don’t, Just get the hell out or I will.” Loki said, voice calm but scent anything but calm. His scent was hurt, pissed, mourning, it didn’t smell good on him and Thor wanted to die for being the cause of that scent.

“Loki-”

“Get the fuck out!” Loki yelled, falling to the floor when Thor had gone. “You fucking asshole…” He didn’t cry even though he wanted too. Loki didn’t want to believe that that was really how Thor had felt.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Loki kept getting text, all saying how sorry Thor was and that he really wanted to talk to him and apologize. Loki hadn’t replied to any of them though.

“Why so glum reindeer games?” A voice asked, a voice that brought a small smile to his face. 

“Tony….To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked. Tony didn’t really talk to him unless he needed something.

“Can’t I ask why my friend looks so down?” He asked, looking amused and sitting across from him at the table.

“I don’t see any of your friends around.” Loki smirked.

“Oh, you wound me!” Tony laughed, placing a hand over his heart. “Seriously Loki, you haven’t looked like this for the past 6 months, what gives?” He asked, looking serious. “I thought this tall dark and emo fase was over.”

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. “I had a fight with my boyfriend. There, happy.” He asked, slightly snappish.

“Ouch, must have been a pretty bad one.” Tony sighed. “He fucked up…..”

“How do you know it wasn’t I who fucked up?” Loki asked. 

“Easy.” Tony smirked. “You wouldn’t be so snappish.” He said, licking his lips and leaning forward, looking Loki over. “So are you guys broken up or still together?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Loki sighed. “He wants to come over so we can talk about it and work things over, but after what he said….” Loki drew off, looking down.

Tony tilted his head. “Well rock of ages, he seems like he really hurt you and thats not good, if you do break up with him, call me, my boyfriend and I would love to give you a try.” Tony said, licking his lips again. “I can guarantee it isn’t like anything you’ve tried before.”

Loki gave a light shiver and found himself wanting to be closer and tilting his head to the side. “I doubt that. My boyfriend…. He isn’t like most people.” Loki said breathlessly.

“Really?” Tony asked, running his fingers over Loki’s neck, feeling his pulse skip.

“Y- yeah.” He breathed, swallowing thickly.

“How so?” Tony asked, leaning down to look at him. 

“I- hes…” Loki licked his lips and is mouth again only to see steve sitting at his table. 

“Tony, quit messing with Loki.” He said sternly. 

Tony pouted and stood up. “I was just playing.” He pouted and went to sit next to steve, laying his head on his shoulder. “I promise.”

“I know, I saw.” Steve said, kissing his head.

Loki took a shaky breath and looked at them. There was a time when he would fold and do whatever Tony wanted, giving in to him. Steve too sometimes, Loki used to want to be under them and moaning for them. Then he met Thor and everything changed. He swallowed and looked at Steve. “Steve….You’re still majoring in mythology, right?”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, looking at him.

“I was wondering if I could ask you a question regarding vampires.” He said.

Steve and Tony shared a look before looking back at Loki. “What about them?”

“See my friend Amora is trying to write a love novel with the main character being a vampire and the other being a vampire hunter. What could the hunter wear so that even if she didn’t have her weapons a vampire had to stay away from her, like an accessory or something.” Loki said.

“Amora is trying to write another book?” Steve asked thinking. 

“Sterling silver.” Tony answered.

“Tony!” Steve said, looking at his boyfriend.

“What? Its harmless and its for Amora.” Tony said rolling his eyes.

“Sterling silver?” Loki asked.

Steve sighed, rubbing his head.

“Yeah, the more the better. It only hurts if yo- they touch it. So like rings, bracelets earrings, piercings.” Tony shrugged. 

“Interesting.” Loki smirked. “Thanks, this really helps.” He said.

“No problem, tell Amora we said Hi.” Tony said.

“Will do” Loki said, looking at his phone as it started ringing. He sighed answering it. “Hi Thor.” Loki said, missing the look he got from both Steve and Tony. “Yeah…. I’m not mad, I know you are.” Loki nodded, looking down at his lap. “Why don’t you come over for dinner, I’ll make italian.” He said and chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, Okay. I’ll see you then. Bye.” 

“I thought you were mad at your boy friend.” Tony said, the name putting him on edge, but the italian relaxing him a bit. 

“Oh, I am. He is far from forgiven. I am going to give him hell for the way he made me feel.” Loki nodded.

“Note to self. Do not get on Loki’s bad side.” Steve said with a small smile.

Loki chuckled, getting up. “Thanks, I should go though. I have to go get the ingredients for dinner and cook.” He said, waving at them and leaving.

“So….. Do you think his Thor is our Thor?” Tony asked.

“Hm…. I don’t know. If it is, you can explain to him why is boyfriend got the idea for silver.” Steve said, getting up and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

When Loki returned home that night he had a tongue piercing, three silver rings, a cartilage piercing, and one ear piercing, all sterling silver. He also had stuff to make spaghetti and homemade garlic bread. He knew Thor wouldn’t arrive until later so he decided to take a shower.

After his shower he got dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight green tee, letting his hair air dry. He heard the front door and bit his lip, nervously.

“Loki?”

“Coming.” He said, coming out of his room, finding Thor staring at the food. 

“I thought you were joking about the food.” He sound, frown evident in his voice.

“Then you thought wrong.” He said, frowning back and coming up next to him. 

Thor hissed and jumped away from him, about 5 feet away. “Take that stuff off.”

“No, I need to cook and prefer to do so with my clothes on.” He said.

“I meant the silver. Loki. Take. It. Off.” Thor said, voice actually sounding pleading.

Loki turned, starting the water and biting his lip. “No.”

“Babe, come on. please. I can’t touch you when you have that on.” Thor said.  
“Maybe I don’t want you to touch me.” He said quietly.

“Loki…. I thought you weren’t mad.” Thor said, frowning softly.

“I’m not mad. I still don’t want you to touch me though.” Loki replied, cooking. “After all I am just an insignificant human.” He said.

“I didn’t mean that.” Thor said. “Please, just trust me, Loki. It isn’t a good Idea to have you meet them. They aren’t like normal vampires. It’s not something you’ve seen before.”

“I really wish people would stop telling me that and let me choose for myself.” Loki frowned at the pasta.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“An acquaintance at school. He-” Loki went quiet, debating on telling Thor of the offer.

“He what?” Thor asked.

“He offered me a spot in his bed to cheer me up. Said that he and his boyfriend were like nothing I had ever had before.” Loki said.

“And who are these boys?” Thor asked, anger evident in his voice. “It doesn’t matter Thor, I rejected him. No matter how hard it might have been, but not because I wanted to say yes. It is just hard to say no to one of them.” Loki shrugged.

Thor let out a soft growl. “Did he touch you?” He asked, coming closer.

“Hes a classmate so-”

“While he was compelling you!” Thor snapped, making Loki jump and look at him. 

“Compelling? Isn't that a vampire thing?” He asked softly. Thor had on an expression Loki had never seen before and it worried him. It was different and weird. 

Thor sighed, taking another step forward. “Yes it is. The phrase he told you about sex with him and his boy friend is also a vampire thing.”

Loki bit his lip and put the noodles in the strainer, draining the water and sitting at the table. “So you’re saying this guy and his boyfriend might be vampires?” He asked

“It sounds like it.” Thor said, skin itching to reach out and touch him. 

“He touched my neck….” Loki said, showing Thor with his fingers. “His name is Tony, Tony Stark.”

Thor growled, grabbing Loki’s jaw and smashing their lips together.

Loki moaned into the kiss, forgetting about the silver on his tongue until Thor was suddenly across the room gasping and covering his mouth.

“That shit really hurts…” He said, poking his burnt tongue out.

“Sorry…. Tony didn’t say how it would hurt.” Loki said.

“Tony gave you this idea?” Thor hissed.

Loki nodded slowly. 

“Stay away from him.” Thor said. “He isn’t safe to be around.”

“I’ve been fine with him for the last several years.” Loki said.

“Loki, please listen to me.” Thor said. 

“Am I going to meet your friends?” Loki asked.

“No, You’ve already met two from the sound of it.” Thor huffed, obviously not happy.

Loki frowned and got up, going back to cooking, dumping garlic onto the bread and putting it in the oven.

Thor sighed and leaned on the wall. “I just want you safe, Loki.”

“Maybe I’d be safe if I knew who was and wasn’t a vampire.” Loki replied, mixing the sauce with the noodles and making plates, setting them on the table then taking out the bread. “I’m a big boy Thor.” 

“I still want to keep you safe.” Thor said, sitting at the table. 

Loki sighed and sat down, starting to eat. It was the quietest meal they had ever had and Loki hated it. Hated that he was fighting with Thor, hated that Tony and Steve were vampires, hated everything. after dinner Loki cleared the plates and washed them before standing there silently.

“I was thinking of going to a fair tomorrow.” Thor said. “After your class tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Loki nodded. “That sounds fun. Thank you Thor.” He smiled, meaning it.

Thor nodded, wanting to hug him but staying back. “If you wish to sleep I could go.”

“I-” Loki closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, thats fine.” He said.

Thor left quietly, it was always quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Loki sought out Steve and Tony at lunch. “Hey, mind if I sit?” Loki asked.

Steve looked at him, no, not him, his jewelry. “Nice silver.”

“Amora wanted me to model.” Loki shrugged, smiling softly. “So I found out something interesting.”

“More interesting than you?” Tony purred, leaning closer to him. “I don’t think thats possible.”

“Oh, I think its quite interesting, especially with the information you gave me yesterday.” Loki grinned, reaching for Tony’s wrist with hand that had the rings on. His arm was quickly caught by Steve who was frowning.

Tony let out a breath and smirked, take those off baby and then you can touch me.

Loki smiled and took the rings and bracelet off, taking Tony’s wrist. “You’re both vampires. Thats why you knew about the silver….” He said, looking at him under his lashes. “I was told to stay away from you.”

Tony hummed and leaned closer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Vampires don’t exist Loki.” He said and leaned in. “Say, have you thought any more about coming to mine and Steve’s bed?” He asked, leaning closer. 

“I have.” Loki said, leaning closer and kissing up Tony’s throat. “My answer is still no.” He said harshly, licking up his throat, the silver ring dragging along his skin, leaving a burn in its wake. “And I don’t like being manipulated.” He growled, grabbing his other jewelry and standing up to face a pissed off looking Steve. Loki just held up his silver and Steve stepped aside, going to Tony instead.

Loki left, actually feeling terrified and called Thor so they could go to the fair.

Thor though it was strange for Loki to call during school and ask to be picked up, his voice sounding just as strange. When he got there Loki looked nervous and possible, scared?  
Loki quickly got in the car, relaxing now that he was with Thor.

“You went near them didn’t you?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded, looking down.

“What did you do, I would rather hear it from you than them.”

“....Tony was compelling me again so I licked up his neck.” He said, biting his lip.

Thor nodded, patting his head. “I’ll handle it. You may have to apologize to them though.”

Loki nodded, smiling. 

Thor kissed his head gently, driving them to the fair.

They rode a few rides and were having a good time, Loki even took off most of the silver, all that was left was the tongue ring.

“I told my friends that I was dating a human, they all took it surprisingly well.” Thor said, holding his boyfriend's hand.

“Does that mean I can meet them?” Loki asked.

“No.” Thor replied.

Loki frowned and got the rings out of his pocket, putting them back on. 

“Loki, do not be petty.”

“I’m not.” Loki growled. “You know, all you had to do was say you were worried for my safety around them, or basically do anything other than what you have been doing.” Loki said. “I don’t want to be some dirty secret you have to keep. While I am happy you told them about me, I’m upset that it took you 6 months and that I am still un allowed to meet them.”

“You’ve met Tony and Steve.” Thor said.

Loki scoffed, crossing his arms. “Yes, two vampires who have been trying to get into my pants, one of which has been trying to compel his way in there. Great fucking friends” Loki said, walking into the house of mirrors.

“Really!?” Thor grumbled, waiting outside of it for Loki.

Loki didn’t come out until it was almost time to close. 

“Lets go.” Thor said

“There are still rides to ride.” Loki said.

“I said lets go. I am tired of this.” Thor said.

Loki almost flinched but didn’t. He actually had a feeling it would come sooner or later. “Okay….” He said, going to the car and getting in and looking down.

“Before I take you home, we’re making a stop and all of that silver needs to be off.” 

“Okay….” Loki said, taking it all off. None of it mattered now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more, I swear but It is late and I have finals tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of vomited feels all over this chapter and I do not regret it one bit :3

Loki didn't want to break up, not really. He had just wanted to make Thor feel the pain that he had felt when Thor called him insignificant. It appeared that he had pushed him to far though and the blonde man had had enough.

Thor pulled up next to a club, the music being heard within the car. "Is it all out?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded, taking out his tongue ring as they pulled up. "What is this place?" He asked.

"Get out." Thor said, getting out of the car and shutting his door.

Loki got out, confused. Why were they here?

Thor led him inside, passed the bouncer and over to a small group.

"Hey, Thor! I got a bone to pick with your boy toy!" Called a voice that sounded an awful lot like Tony.

A chuckle came from another person and the voice was soft but thick like honey. "You seem to have your hands full with this one? Where is the kid anyway?" The voice asked. "You left us so quickly after he called earlier. Figured you be with him all night."

Thor gave a soft growl and looked behind him, pulling Loki up next to him. He did in fact see Tony and Steve as well as people he didn't recognize.

"Apologize." Thor said, looking at Loki.

Loki swallowed and hunched his shoulders. "I'm sorry for touching you with silver." Loki said, biting his cheek.

"Um, its fine." Tony said, not expecting that all.

"Don't do it again." Steve said softly.

"Don't dry to compelling me!" Loki snapped, quieting down with a look from Thor.

"Loki, these are my friends.... You know Steve and Tony." He said.

Loki held his breath, looking up at Thor. He was introducing him to his friends?

"The man with glasses is Dr. Bruce Banner, the woman is Natasha Romanav and the man next to her is Clint Barton." Clint was the man who had spoken earlier. They were all quite attractive and equally appealing but none as much as Thor. "Every one, this is Loki. My boyfriend."

Loki swallowed, waving at them. "Hello..." Loki felt so confused, he was sure they were breaking up but Thor had introduced himself as his boyfriend.

They all smiled and did something of the sort back.

"If any of you harm him or touch him I will not tolerate it and it will be seen as a crime." Thor said, looking them over, all nodding.

"Crime?" Loki asked, even more confused.

"Thor didn't tell you?" Clint asked, quirking a brow.

"We are all the best in our bloodlines, some of us next in line to rule." Natasha said, light Russian accent.

"S- so like Prince's and Princess'?" Loki asked, looking at Thor who nodded.

"And Tony." Thor said, looking at the other with hard eyes, leaning closer. "If you ever try to compel him again or so much as use a pheromone around him that I don't like, I will rip out your throat. Let a war come from your and Steven's side. Do you understand?" He growled, looking between them.

Loki sucked in a breath, watching with wide eyes.

"Understood." Tony smirked. "No games will be played on my part."

Thor stood up and nodded, taking Loki's hand and leading him out. "Now we can take you home."

“Yeah….” Loki nodded. It appeared they were still together, but Loki was still upset.

“You are not happy?” Thor asked, looking back at him.

“I don’t know what I am.” Loki confessed, shaking his head.

Thor tilted his head and squeezed his hand. “Tell me what is wrong.”

“You’ll think I’m a pitiful human.” Loki sighed, shaking his head. “It isn’t anything important.”

“I would never think that.” Thor said.

Loki bit his lip. “You would think me insignificant but not pitiful?” Loki asked.

“....Is that what this is about?” Thor asked, cupping his cheek.

“Part of it.” Loki nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into the hand. It always made him feel so safe.

“What is the other?” He asked.

Loki looked up at him, making eye contact. “You said you were tired of this. I thought you were breaking up with me.” Loki confessed. “You sounded so mad that I was sure, and then you brought me here and introduced me as your boyfriend and threatened war if they harmed me or touched me….. I don’t get it, I’m not worth that. Not to you.”

“I see.” Thor said, pulling him closer and hugging him tight. “I was tired of fighting with you. You were right. I was afraid they would harm you because you are human. Us fighting and the way I was acting was stupid and foolish.” He explained. “You are worth that and more to me Loki. To me you are not insignificant, If I could take back what I said I would. Loki you are my world, my reason for living.”

Loki blushed and smiled softly at his words. 

“I was raised to believe that humans are beneath us. You intrigued me though and showed me otherwise. That is why I have fallen for you.”

“You’re disgusting.” Loki chuckled.

“I am what?” Thor asked, confused.

“Just say that you love me and then kiss me you big oaf, all this romantic stuff is killing me.” He smiled.

Thor smiled and kissed him gently. “I would just revive you and tell you more. Keep you at my side forever.” 

Loki laughed and kissed him back. “Shut up.” He said lovingly.

Thor smiled and kissed him back, pulling him flush against him. "I have missed your touch." Thor said, resting his head on Loki's shoulder. 

Loki smiled, kissing his head. "Thor, please take me home." Loki said, biting the top of his ear.

Thor hummed happily and squeezed his hips. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have smut and it will be out either tonight or tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

They got to Loki’s house fairly quickly and stumbled through the front door, mouths connected and limbs entangled. After they got in the door Loki jumped, wrapping his arms and legs around Thor’s body, holding himself up. They used to have sex daily, sometime multiple times and thanks to their fight they had only had one kiss.

Thor groaned, breaking their kiss to mouth at his neck, fangs elongating and scraping over his skin.

Loki shivered, leaning his head back. “Please.” He said, blushing.

Thor nodded, pulling his head away and walking them to the bedroom. He chuckled when Loki relented to let go of Thor’s body. “Loki, I cannot undress us if you do not detach.”

Loki made a sound similar to a whine and held tighter. “Please, Thor, feed.”

“If I feed before hand then you will not be up to our activities.” Thor said with a light smile, nipping his throat.

“Then feed during.” Loki said, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

Thor’s chest rumbled and he nipped that pouty lip with a fang, drawing blood from it and kissing him hungrily.

Loki groaned and gripped his shirt tightly.

Thor chuckled and licked his lip. “I will think about it.”  
Loki sighed and let go, falling onto the bed.

Thor licked his lips, slowly pulling off Loki’s clothes. “Your skin is so beautiful and pale.” he said, running a hand over Loki’s stomach and feeling the muscles contract under in. “So pretty….” He whispered, leaning down to suck on his nipple, gently biting it.

Loki moaned, arching into the touches. 

Thor gripped his hips, holding him still, kissing over his chest, letting his fangs knick his skin, beautiful crimson flowing over milky skin. He licked it up, humming and kissing down his stomach, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and pulling away watching it bleed.

“Ah… Oh, fuck….” Loki whined and panted. “I thought you weren’t going to feed?” Loki said.

“I’m not.” Thor said, gathering some blood on his finger and sucking it off. “I’m snacking.”

Loki chuckled and bit his lip. “Thor…. Please.” 

He smiled and leaned down, kissing him. “Let me prep you.” Thor said, moving away.

“No!” Loki said, grabbing his arm. “No, I don’t want to be prepped. I just want you to fuck me.”

“Fine.” Thor said, looking at his hand and noticing three red, raised marks on his fingers and another on his wrist. “I am going to go slow though.” He said.

Loki nodded and turned over, leaning on his hands and knees.

Thor stripped, moving up behind Loki and rubbing a hand up his back. “My beautiful Loki.” He said, nipping at his shoulder blade and gently pushing his cock against Loki’s entrance, moaning when it gave way and he slid in dry.

Loki gasped, moaning at the pleasure pain that the burn from being entered gave. “Thor….” He moaned, swallowing.

Thor groaned and rolled his hips, dragging his cock out and pushing it back into the tight heat. “Loki, it has not been that long and yet you are still so tight.” Thor groaned.

Loki moaned, biting his lip.

Thor kept up the slow pace until Loki’s hole loosened and he was able to move more freely, he pre cum the only source of lubricant used to ease the way.

“Fuck me, Thor. It feels so good, harder, please.” Loki panted.  
Thor growled, snapping his hips and fucking the lithe man harder, making Loki fall onto his elbows.

“Thor!” Loki gasped, feeling his prostate hit repeatedly, blurring his vision slightly.

“Loki! You feel amazing, I will come soon at this rate.” Thor moaned.

“Feed! please, do it while you fuck me. I want it so bad!” Loki moaned, sounding like a whore.

Thor groaned, pulling Loki up and biting into the junction where his throat met his shoulder. He was starving and horny, running on instinct so he didn’t need much convincing to feed.

Loki let out a yelp, his fangs giving a small pain as they pierced his throat but it soon melted away into a burning pleasure, burning him up from the inside.

Thor drank in gulps, continuing his thrust into the tight heat around his cock. 

Loki panted, moaning and stroking his cock, breathing jagged as he got closer and closer to orgasm. “I’m so close.” He moaned, arching his back.

Thor growled into his neck, his own orgasm hardly subsiding.

“Shit...Fu- THOR!” Loki yelled, coming all over his bed and sheets, his orgasm crashing down on him, making his body spasm. Loki would have collapsed on the bed if not for Thor’s hold on him.

Thor growled and let go of his neck, that growl turning into a moan. Loki’s walls tightening around him being just enough to send him over the edge. He gently laid Loki down, licking up the blood that was still flowing and pulled him closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Loki smiled, nuzzling him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I just had really amazing sex.” Loki smirked.

Thor chuckled and kissed his head. “Tired?”

“Yeah.” Loki nodded.

“Think you can stay awake for a bit?” He asked.

Loki hummed and nodded slowly.

Thor smiled, rubbing Loki’s back. “What happened to your hand Loki?”

Loki hummed and looked at it. “Huh…. I didn’t think that still happened.” 

“What happened?” Thor asked.

“When I was younger I used to be allergic to silver, I thought I out grew it though but this looks like the reaction I used to get.” Loki frowned.

“.....Please don’t wear silver again when we have a fight.”

“I wont, I wont.” Loki said, kissing him. “Especially not with this reaction.” He said.

Thor nodded and kissed him back. “Loki…. about you meeting my family.”

“I don’t need to.” Loki smiled softly. I understand now why you kept me away your highness.” he snickered.

Thor smiled and shook his head. “I want you too, just give me a bit with my dad and then you can meet my parents.” He said.

“You sure?” Loki asked.

“Of course.” Thor nodded, kissing him. 

“I love you so much.” Loki whispered, kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be a smart cookie if you can guess why Loki is allergic to to silver


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of a teaser because it is so short. I apologize for taking so long but I am graduating today and that mixed with finals has been hecktic.

Loki hadn't seen much of Thor in the past few weeks. He still saw him,yes, but much less than he usually did. Loki was also noticing changes in himself, his short hair had grown out quickly to his shoulders and some of his teeth had gotten sharper, but just his kanines. He found himself constantly looking in the mirror, playing with the teeth and also making sure he just still had a reflection.

“What are you doing?” Came Thor’s voice, causing Loki to jump.

“T-thor…. I didn’t hear you come in.” He said. “Please don't sneak up on me again.”

Thor chuckled and came over, wrapping his arms around him. “What were you doing in here?” He asked.

“I was looking at my reflection.” Loki smiled.

“Are you truly that vain?”

“I resent that.” Loki said, pouting.

He chuckled and kissed his head, hugging him. "Do you not like something about yourself?" He asked.

"No.... I was just looking at differences." Loki smiled.

"What differences?" Thor asked, looking at him. "You look the same."

Loki looked down, dropping his smile and biting his lip. "I don't know." He shrugged. If Thor didn't notice any difference, then maybe Loki just hadn't been paying attention to himself.

"Come, Loki. We have dinner plans with my friends." Thor beemed.

Loki smiled and kissed his cheek. "Let me get dressed." He said, walking away from him and to his closet, picking out his clothes and quickly changing. He groaned, rolling his shoulders and rocking his head side to side. Loki had been feeling strange the last two days, it was like there was a pull in his stomach and he had been snappier to people too.

"You okay?" Thor asked, coming up behind him.

"Yeah, just.... Stomach ache I guess." Loki shrugged. "Haven't been eating right."

"Then let us get you food." He laughed, pulling him closer.

Loki gave a soft smile, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people said vampire or werewolf. After reading this which do you think? Leave your thoughts! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what Loki is

They had started having weekly dinners at Bruce's house, though it was more like a mansion to Loki, Thor always said it was small.

Clint had the front door open before they even got to the door, smiling softly. "You two are late."

"We were busy." Loki smirked.

"Oh, I can smell it. Couldn't wait till you got home?" Clint chuckled, letting them in and closing the door.

"I would not deny, Loki so." Thor said, making Loki blush.

Clint smiled and nodded pointing in the direction everyone else was.

Thor happily walked to the room, Loki following behind.

As Loki passed, Clint frowned, catching a scent. "Loki did you go to school today?" He asked.

"Hm? No I didn't have class so I stayed home." He said.

"Did you have any friends over?" He asked, grabbing Loki's arm.

Loki turned to look at him, blinking. "No.... The only person who had been over is Thor." He frowned. "Now quit being weird and let me go."

Clint didn't let go, he moved closer, sniffing the air around him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He asked.

"Shut up and let me see something." Clint growled, smelling beside his neck and pulled back, frowning. "You smell weird, its faint so I can't tell what it is."

Loki jerked away, yanking out of his grip.   
"What is wrong with you? I don't smell weird." Loki hissed, walking away. He was afraid to admit that Clint had scared him.

"There you are." Thor smiled, wrapping him in a hug.

"I was talking with Clint." Loki said, hugging him back.

"I see, well come on and talk with everyone." He beamed.

Loki smiled, walking into the big room full of couches and chairs with walls aligned of books.

"Hey Loki!" Tony smiled, holding up his glass of red. Loki had discovered that it was either wine or blood, but could never tell the difference without drinking from the glass.

"Hello." He smiled. "Where is Steve?" He asked, wondering where the Blond was.

"Its his turn to cook." Tony shrugged.

Loki nodded and sat down, smiling and looked around, noticing all eyes, beside Thor, were on him. A concentrated look on their faces.

"You smell weird." Tony said, leaning closer. "Kind of....." He hummed, losing the word.

"You too? I do not smell weird." Loki pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm not the only one who smells it." Tony said, cocking his head. "They all do too."

Loki looked around, swallowing.

"Your appearance has also changed from last week." He said, leaning closer.

"You're imagining things!" Loki snapped, getting up and going to the bathroom. He shirt the door, leaning against it. They all noticed his changes, yet Thor hadn't, and they said he smelt weird. It was all freaking him out a bit and upsetting him. Why hadn't Thor noticed, why had Tony but not Thor!?

"Loki?" Came a muffled voice and a light knock. "Loki, please let me in."

"I'm using the bathroom!" Loki lied.

"Really, you're lying to a vampire?" Came another voice which Loki recognized as Tony. "Its just Clint and I, open up rock of ages."

"I have nothing to say to either of you, nor do I want to look at your faces." Loki seethed.

"Loki, Its us or Thor." Clint tried.

He growled and moved forward, opening the door and frowning. "What do you want?"

Tony looked him up and down, then looked at Clint. "I see what you mean now." He said and Clint nodded.

"See what? What are you talking about now?" He growled.

"You've filled out." Clint said. "You're still skinny and stuff, but you're also more muscular."

Loki's eyes widened and he stepped back, looking in the mirror. Had his body changed too!? He looked at his stomach, lifting his shirt and touched his skin, feeling the hard muscle. "How.... Fuck what is happening?" He asked to no one in particular.

Tony and Clint shared a look then looked back at Loki. "The good news is that the smell isn't something new, I um, I had been smelling it since I first met you." Clint said.

Loki looked at him. "I've known you for three months. Why are you just telling me that I have a certain smell?"

"I thought it was someone at the club the first night, and then I thought it was someone at your school or another friend." He shrugged. "Its stronger today though."

"I noticed too. There are different creatures out there so I just figured you knew one." Tony said.

"Creature!? Like what?" Loki asked, panicky. "Does Thor know?"

"Does Thor know what?" Came Thor's voice, looking into the bathroom and frowning at Tony and Clint. 

Loki's eyes widened and he looked down, not sure about how to say it.

"Do you know that Loki smells the way he does. As in, not human." Clint said.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked, coming closer and walking past them. "Loki is human and has a human smell." He said, leaning closer to smell and freezing. "You.... There is something different."

Loki looked slightly frightened. "Y- you see me everyday...." 

"Yes." Thor nodded.

"Then how the hell did you not notice any changes!?" He screamed, scared and worried.

"I have been distracted, Loki." Thor said softly.

"I don't care! You should have noticed!" He screamed, hitting him and quickly walking out of the room.

"Loki, wait." Thor called, walking after him.

"I don't want to talk to you, leave me be." Loki said, sitting back in a chair, trying to relax.

"Loki, please, can we talk about this?' He asked.

"Please just leave me be for a while." Loki said, holding his head.

Thor looked at him and frowned. "Alright. Let me know when you are ready to talk." He sighed.

 

Thor, Clint and Tony walked into another room, letting Loki have his space.

"So you really couldn't tell?" Tony asked.

"It was always so faint that I had no idea of anything." He sighed. "I ignored it."

"You ignored the wolf smell?" Clint asked.

"Yes. He didn't act like one or resemble one at all." Thor nodded. 

"Could it be he is related to one and that is what is happening?" Tony asked.

"It doesn't explain why he is changing now, though. His hair and body..... Even Loki's teeth." Thor explained.

"You should talk to Odin, see if he knows what might be happening." Clint shrugged.

"I think that will be best." Thor nodded.

Back where Loki was, Natasha and Bruce were talking with Loki.

"So this is all new to you?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, it just started up." Loki nodded, rubbing his face.

"Did they tell you what you smell like?" Natasha asked.

"No.... They didn't get a chance."

"You smell like a wolf, but also like us." Natasha said.

"Smelling like you is because of Thor." Loki said, sighing. "So how did I become a wolf, I didn't get bit by anything."

"There are some breeds where the wolf cubs don't mature until early adulthood, like you are now." Bruce offered. "Perhaps your parents or another an ancestor was a werewolf."

"I wouldn't know..... I'm adopted so I don't know my real parents." Loki said, looking down. "I only know my last name."

"I've known a few wolf packs, what's the name. I may be able to help you find out." Natasha said.

"Its weird, I don't even know if I pronounce it corecctly." Loki sighed. "The name is Laufeyson."

Natasha blinked and stood up. "I don't think I recognize the name."

Loki shrugged, looking down. "I don't care..... If I am a werewolf, then what does it mean of Thor and I?'

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. 

"Aren't wolfs and vampires like enemies or something?" He asked softly.

".... Not anymore. They used to be yes, but there were a lot of us who fell for the other and started a family. After a while it stopped being an issue." Bruce smiled softly.

"Not necessarily. There are some families who still detest it. There have even been couples killed over it." Natasha frowned.

"That.... That is harsh." Loki said, biting his lip. "I don't want Thor to die because of me..."

"We don't know anything yet." Bruce offered, patting his shoulder. 

Natasha went to Thor, pulling him aside. "I need to talk to you." She said.

"Is something wrong?" Thor asked.

"What does the name Laufeyson mean to you?" She asked.

Thor tilted his head at her. "It has been a long time since I have heard that name. It was my father's enemy." He said.

"Was?" She asked.

"Laufey was a werewolf who fell in love with a Vampire."

"Where is he now?"

"The woman had a child and they were both killed." He replied. "They were one of the lasts couples killed because of it."

"So they had a hybrid?" She asked. "What happened to the child?"

"I suppose, but I do not know. The child wasn't found as far as I am aware." Thor said. "Why the sudden interest?"

Natasha pursed her lips and shook her head. "I do not know yet."

"Natasha, you would not ask if you did not know." Thor mussed. "Please tell me."

"Were you aware that Loki was adopted?" She asked.

"Ado- I had my suspicions. The Altmans did not resemble him." Thor replied. "We never talked about it though."

"You need to talk to him then." Natasha said, turning.

"Natasha wait!?" Thor called, grabbing her arm. "What do you know?"

"Talk to Loki, it is not my place to tell you." She said, pulling her arm away and walking off. "He would rather hear it from you than from me." Natasha added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not as good as I would have liked it to be, but I didn't want to have to make people wait a whole week to get an update. In the next chapter Loki and Thor will talk, possible appearance from Odin and possibly a little Smut too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Re wrote this chapter because I didn't like how it turned out. Most of it is the same but there are differences.

Thor decided to wait to talk to Loki, giving him space, like he had asked. Thor didn’t talk to him until after dinner and he wasn’t so sure it was a good idea.

Loki had put his mask in place, becoming passive on everything, not showing emotion. He also hardened his stance, standing tall and not really talking, closing himself off. Much like he was when Thor had first met him. When Thor asked to talk to him he just raised a brow and got up silently, walking into another room.

“Follow me, please.” Thor said softly, leading him upstairs to a bedroom. “We can talk here and relax.” Thor smiled softly, going to sit on the couch in the room.

“What do you want to talk about?” Loki asked, voice hard.

Thor frowned softly. “Please come sit.” Thor said, not liking that he was like this again.

Loki rolled his eyes and came over, sitting by him. 

“I don’t like that you are like this….” Thor said softly, looking at him

Loki scoffed, shaking his head. “I can’t help who I am.”

“I do not mean you being who you are, I meant your attitude. It is a lot like it was when we first met.” Thor explained.

“I really don’t care.” Loki said. 

Thor sighed and touched Loki’s shoulder, who moved away. “Do you…. Loki do you no longer wish to be with me?” He said, instead of the words he had planned for this conversation.  
Loki flinched at his question and looked down. “Why would you think that?” 

“Because you are being cold and moved away from my touch.” Thor said, watching him.

Loki tsk’d and clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. “Well excuse the hell out of me! Maybe you forgot but I just found out I’m a fucking Werewolf!” Loki yelled, standing up. “You grew up knowing what you were while I just found out. I’m 22 years old and just found out I’m not human! How can you expect me to be so calm about this!?” Loki asked, the only emotion being shown was anger. “How can you even be so damn calm about it!?”

“Why wouldn’t I be calm?” Thor asked.

“Because you could be killed by just being with me!” Loki screamed.

“....You are talking about people who are enclavers?” Thor asked after searching his face and thinking.

“You have a name for them?” Loki asked, frowning.

“Yes, you should also know that the group is mostly gone.”

Loki snorted at how ironic that was. An enclave of people being almost gone.

“And I do not care. If I die for being in love with you, then so be it.” He said.

Loki flinched, looking like he had been slapped. “Don’t say that!” He yelled. “I don’t want to be responsible for you dying! Thor I couldn’t take that even for a few seconds!”

Thor smiled softly and stood up, taking Loki’s hand. “We will be fine, I promise.” he said, thinking he understood why Loki was acting the way he was.

“But-”

“No buts. I promise you, Loki, we will be alright.” Thor smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“You don’t care that I’m a werewolf?” Loki asked, voice sounding vulnerable but the mask still in place.

“I don’t care.” Thor said, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently. “I still love you, my precious Loki.”

Loki let out a shaky breath and hugged him tight, kissing back.

Thor infact did understand now. Loki was acting like that to hide how scared he was, pretending that everything was okay when it wasn’t. “You don’t have to hide when you are around me, just tell me when you are frightened. I will always protect you.”

Loki smiled slightly, leaning into the hand still on his face. “No promises.” He said, but Thor heard the ‘Thank you.’ in them.

Thor nodded, leading him to the bed.

“Thor...I- I’m not in the mood….” Loki shook his head. “I don’t want sex.”

“We are just going to cuddle.” Thor said, pulling Loki into the bed and wrapping his arms around him. 

Loki nodded eventually and allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed and hugged. In fact he leaned into Thor, hiding his face.

Thor rubbed his back, humming softly, enjoying the silence for a while. “Loki, you were adopted weren't you?” he asked, out of the blue.

“Yes.” Loki nodded slowly, slightly confused.

“Do you know your parents name?”

“....Laufeyson. Thats all I know.” Loki answered, looking up at him.

“..... I see.” Thor said, pressing a kiss to his head. His boyfriend was the son of his father's enemy. A hybrid. An orphan.

“Why?” Loki yawned softly.

“I will tell you when you wake.” Thor said. “I will protect you while you sleep, Loki.”

Loki nodded, not thinking much of it as sleep took over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Loki finds out about his parents and how he lived, there are some feels attached.

Loki woke up, a big thick blanket on top of him and an otherwise empty bed. “Thor….?” He called, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He frowned, getting no reply and looked around the room. Loki hated sleeping in unfamiliar places, especially alone. He got up, walking around. The room was fairly ordinary, but it wasn’t his and he hated the room and was mad at himself for falling asleep in it.

Thor came in the room, holding two plates of pie. “You’re awake.” He said, smiling.

Loki jumped and looked at him, growling softly, relaxing when he saw him. He blinked, realizing he just growled. “Where were you?”

“I went to get pie for us.” The blonde smiled, coming closer. “How did you sleep?”

Loki saw the pie and licked his lips, nodding. “I hated it.” He huffed.

“Hated what?”

“This isn’t my room…. I don’t like sleeping outside of my home. You weren’t even here when I woke up.” He grumbled.

“Ah… Territorial then.” Thor said, nodding and handing him a plate. “This isn’t your territory and doesn’t smell like you.” He said.

Loki furrowed his brows and took a bite, nodding. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, kissing his head. “I should have been here.”

Loki cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He said, making a face. “Thor…. Why do I feel like the pie was a distraction to our earlier conversation?” Loki asked. “If i’m wrong then I’m sorry for accusing you.”

Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You are not wrong, Loki.” He said. “I am not sure how you will take what I need to tell you and I am scared for that so I was trying to distract you.” 

Loki ate more of his pie and nodded slowly. “Just tell me. I want to know what you know about my family.”

Thor sighed again and moved closer. “Just know that my father, has nothing to do with me.” He said, rubbing Loki’s leg.

“What do you mean?” Loki asked, getting worried for some reason.

“My father once knew a man, the man was a werewolf. They grew up together in feuding families, hated each other before they even met.” Thor started. “Both families were like royalty and had certain rules and rituals they did. For example my fathers name is Odin and my last name is Odinson. The other’s name was Laufey, if he had a child its last name would be Laufeyson.”

Loki’s eyes widened slowly. “Where is he now?”

Thor squeezed his leg and continued talking. “They both fell in love with the same woman. She was beautiful. Long black hair and red eyes that looked like blood. Her name was Farbauti and both my father and yours fought over her all the time. She chose Laufey though, keeping their relationship secret for many years, until she got pregnant and Odin found out. He was furious, telling others of what had happened and getting things started up. Laufey was killed before the child’s birth and Farbauti right after.” Thor said, swallowing. “Odin took pity on the child and saved it, only because his mother was part wolf. Thats what he said anyway. He told everyone that the child was missing and he couldn’t find him.”

Loki sat there, silent, taking all the information in. “....You’re father, killed mine and my mother because she didn’t want him?” He asked.

“That was one of the reasons.” He nodded.

“.....I want to meet your father.” Loki frowned. “Since he is both the reason I am alone, and why I am alive.”

“He agreed to meet you in two weeks, we’re going over for dinner.” He said softly.

Loki nodded, clenching his fists. “I…. really hate your father.” He whispered.

“Me too.” Thor said, pulling him closer and hugging him. “I love you my Loki and hate him for what he did to you.” 

Loki hugged him back, closing his eyes. “Can we go home?” He asked, not wanting to be here anymore.

“If that is what you want.” He said. 

“It is.” Loki nodded, sitting up.

“You don’t seem sad.” Thor said softly, standing up with Loki.

“How can I be sad over people i’ve never met?” He asked, shrugging. “Lets just go home.”

Thor kissed him gently, leading him downstairs, saying goodbyes to his friends and leaving. They didn't go to bed when they got to Loki's house. They curled up on the couch together, the TV on but not watching. They just sat there with each other, not speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated.  
>  Also I now have a tumblr so if you want, feel free to fallow me and possibly send prompts my way!
> 
> Smut-is-what.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning Thor's phone rang but since Thor was asleep Loki answered. "Hello?"

"...who is this and why are you answering my sons phone?" Came a gruff voice.

"Son? You're Odin." Loki said, frowning. 

"Who is this?"

"My name is Loki." He replied.

"You are the boy my son is dating." Odin said.

"You are the man who killed my parents." He deadpanned.

"Excuse me?"

"Loki?" Thor yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Who are you talking too?"

"Thor is awake." Loki said, handing over the phone. "It is your father."

Thor sighed, picking up the phone. "Yes, father?" He asked, getting up and going to the other room.

Loki frowned at getting left behind. He didn't want Thor to talk to him, that man left him orphaned. Loki could hear yelling and frowned, he was sure it was because of him and it made him feel bad.

Loki got up and went into the room.

Thor stopped talking and looked up at Loki.

"I'm sorry." Loki said.

Thor shook his head, holding a hand out for him.

Loki came over to him and got into his lap, hugging him.

Thor kissed his head, smiling. "I honestly do not care, father. Loki is my love and I will not break up with him because of you."

Loki smiled and kissed Thor's neck. "I love you too."

Thor hummed. "If that is what you want, then so be it. I can make a living on my own. I do not need your influence."

Loki looked up at him, confused.

"Good bye father." He said, hanging up.

"What happened?" Loki asked, sitting up.

"He told me that if I didn't break up with you that he would disown me." Thor said, shrugging. "He's prejudice and I don't care, I don't want to leave you alone." He smiled, kissing him deeply.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Loki asked, kissing him back. 

"Yes." He nodded. "You are mine and I don't plan on giving you up." Thor said, nuzzling him.

"I don't want to give you up either." Loki smiled back and kissed him deeply


End file.
